


Picking It Up

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: With Tobin hurt, she visits with Amy and Lauren for the week that Kelley is in Europe for the week.





	Picking It Up

Tobin should’ve known that the minute Lauren laid eyes on her, it would be a standoff.

“Give me your bag,” Lauren ordered and Tobin shook her head. 

“Give me Jrue.” Tobin crossed her arms, this would be their battle for the day. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Tobin, she looked down at Jrue in her arms then up at Tobin.

“You’re back is hurt.”

“Chen, don’t make me—”

“So don’t,” Lauren challenged again and Tobin sighed. 

“Fine,” she pushed her bag over to Lauren with her foot, “but we’re getting a cart.”

“Fine,” Lauren said before stepping into Tobin, hugging her tightly, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Tobin said, burying her face into Lauren’s neck. They stood there, in the middle of LAX, clinging onto each other. 

“Mommy!” Jrue squeaked, making the two women chuckled as they stepped away from each other. 

“Hey Jrue,” Tobin smiled, ruffling the girl’s hair. 

“Toby!” Jrue grinned, reaching for her and Tobin went to pick her up but stopped as Jrue stepped back. “Toby hurt.” Tobin’s head snapped around as she shot a look at Lauren.

“You did not teach your child that I can’t pick her up.”

“I’m sorry! Jrue taught her that, I swear, even  _ I’m _ not allowed to pick her up.”

“But guess who is!” Amy called as she hurried over and swooped Jrue into her arms, kissing her face.

“Aunty Amy!” Jrue giggled, wiggling in Amy’s arms.

“I missed you baby girl!” 

“Oh and what about us?” Tobin asked and Lauren chuckled.

“Yeah, sure, you too, Tobs, whatever,” Amy said, still lavishing the girl with kisses. 

“Ok, let’s get out of the airport please,” Lauren said and Amy carried Jrue, leading the group to her car. 

“So, how are you and Kell?” Amy asked Tobin once they were in the car, Tobin in the backseat playing with Jrue. 

“We’re doing good, I miss her though.”

“Opposite sides of the country will do that to you,” Amy said and Lauren nodded. 

“Too bad you’re hurt or you’d be with them this week,” Lauren gave Tobin a sad smile as the woman nodded.

“Stupid back sprain.” Tobin huffed.

x-x-x

“Hurry up Amy!” Tobin shouted from the couch.

“Yeah, Amy! Hurry,” Ryan echoed and Lauren shot Tobin a look.

“Ryan!” Amy scolded from the kitchen and Ryan jumped up and hid behind Tobin. 

“Save me, Aunty Tobin,” he whispered as Amy walked into the room. Tobin looked over toward Amy who did not look pleased in the least bit.

“Sorry, Ames, my fault,” Tobin explained, trying to keep a wiggling Ryan tucked safely behind her.

“You're darn right it is. Now sit and watch the game.” Amy ordered, Tobin picked Ryan up and sat down on the couch, holding tightly onto the boy.

“Hey! No lifting,” Lauren said and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“I inched! I didn’t lift.” 

“No inching!” Amy warned and Tobin sighed but focused on the TV. She wanted desperately to be back with her team and playing beside her girlfriend but sadly, her back still hadn’t healed. These games were going to be hard in her mind. The team was so disjointed and they had no real flow. 

Tobin watched Kelley dart down the flank, the ball at her feet. She grinned; when Kelley was in the zone like now, she would be one of the game-changing players on the pitch for the day. Tobin’s heart rate increased as Kelley got closer and closer to the net. Suddenly, another player came out of nowhere and tackled Kelley to the ground. 

“What the h—” Tobin stopped as she looked down at the kids around her. 

“Is Aunt Kelley ok?” Ryan asked and Tobin pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t know buddy,” Tobin admitted as she bit her lip. Kelley got up with the help of Dawn and limped over to the sidelines. 

“They aren’t going to put her back in,” Lauren said, pointing out JJ warming up on the sidelines.

“That’s not a good sign.” Tobin sighed. “Maybe I should’ve just bought tickets and…”

“Tobin, you can barely make it from Portland to here, you’d never make it across the ocean,” Amy said and Tobin sighed.

“But I could’ve at least tried.”

“Heal first, that’s the important part.” Lauren reminded her. “The faster you are healed the faster you’ll be out there playing beside her again.”

“I know but still… now she’s hurt too and I’m way over here.”

“Yeah, and that’s part of our job.”

“You guys are being too rational.”

“Well some of us have to be.”

x-x-x

Tobin was Kelley’s first call when they got back to the hotel. 

“How bad is it?”

“Just a little twist, they pulled me because I'm too important to lose for long term.”

“I’m sorry, Baby.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s ok.” Kelley smiled. 

“Good thing is, now I can see you next week. They are sending me there to make sure I’m not hurt worse than we think.”

“That’s good but also sucks,” Tobin admitted with laughter and Kelley laughed too.

“I know but hey, I get to see you soon.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Maybe we should get a hotel room though… I don’t think Lauren and Amy would appreciate my plans I have for you when you get here.”

“Oh, I’m holding you to that Heath!” Kelley grinned. 

“I hope you do.” 


End file.
